


Morning Walk

by LindyA1985



Series: 12 Short Stories 2020 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, draco has a cat, harry has a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindyA1985/pseuds/LindyA1985
Summary: Harry loves his morning walks with Boris, and not only because he loves spending time with his dog.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 12 Short Stories 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676857
Kudos: 40





	Morning Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July 2018 prompt of the 12 Short Stories Challenge.

Harry’s favourite part of the day is early morning before he has to go to work. It’s the time he spends with Boris, his Golden Retriever. They always walk the same path through the neighbourhood. Harry loves spending time with his best friend. But that is not the main reason why he enjoys these walks so much. There is one house he loves to pass. The one with the balcony filled with flowers and a beautiful man. Harry loves watching how the blond sips his cup of coffee in the early morning, a paper in front of him and a lazy cat at his side.

Harry knows nothing of cats. He’s a dog person, always has been. But he thinks he could tolerate the cat if that means he can take the blond out for dinner and spoil him like Harry has wanted to ever since he’d laid eyes on the man.

Not that it will ever happen. You need to be able to talk to the person to get them to go out with you. And the blond has never looked up from his paper. There is no way he knows that Harry stares at him as soon as he spots him and slows down his pace so he can enjoy the view for a little longer.

Until today. Today everything changed. The blond yelled at his cat, cursing Cleopatra for spilling his coffee all over his paper. Harry laughed and the blond looked down snapping at Harry. Harry couldn’t help but smile at the man. He was even gorgeous when angry. They talked and Harry ended up running to catch his bus to work. But it was all worth it, because tonight Harry will go out with Draco, and he’s sure it will all work out fantastically.


End file.
